La nuova generazione di Vongola
by 18-Natalia-27
Summary: Una hija de Vongola, la cual ha vivido su adolescencia en Italia, ahora ha regresado causando un gran revuelo en las hormonas de los hijos de la Décima Generación. Pero... hay un problema nadie sabe que ella existe después de todo es el mejor secreto guardado de Vongola. AHORA VUELVO CON EL 1000% DE INSPIRACIÓN. CAPITULO DE INFORMACIÓN! PRONTO NUEVA Y MEJORADA NARRACIÓN.
1. Ritorno

_**Como lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el primer capitulo de Cambiare il Cielo 2.0.**_

_**Nath: Si que nos demoramos en subirlo aunque ya estaba listo.**_

_** YO: Lo se, pero es que no me convencia.**_

_**Thaly: Gracias a todos los que apoyaron el proyecto.**_

_**Lia: Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi primita que estuvo de compleaños hace mucho!. **_

**Yo:Ale! Espero que te guste a decir verdad no es una excusa que mi computador se haya echado a perder, pero yo se que entenderas n.n. Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado!**

**Bueno sin mas demora; Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano. Pero en si la trama de esta historia me pertenece XD.**

* * *

Nos encontramos en el subterráneo de Namimmori, más específicamente en la base secreta en Japón de la familia mafiosa más grande del mundo, La Familia Vongola.

Pasaba y pasaba el lápiz por el áspero papel el cual contenía una gran cantidad de información sobre las últimas misiones de su familia, ya se le hacía normal hablar así de _ellos, _después de todo ya habían pasado 27 años desde que les conoció y 24 años desde que tomo el mando de la familia. Si, como ya sospechaban estamos hablando del actual jefe de la familia Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi guardián del cielo con la llama más pura que se conoce hasta hoy.

Ah~~~Llevo muchos años haciendo esto pero de todas maneras es agotador revisar tantos papeles Ah~~~ _Jejejeje si Reborn o Kyoya me escucharan seguro que me regañarían por volver a ser Dame o herbívoro aunque ahora que lo pienso hace tiempo que no escucho ese apodo._-Pensaba Tsuna mientras terminaba de revisar el papeleo de esa semana.

**TOC TOC**

Pasa Hayato.-Responde Tsuna al escuchar el golpe a la puerta.

La puerta se abre dándole paso a la mano derecha y también el guardián de la Tormenta de la decima generación de la familia Vongola Gokudera Hayato el cual llevaba su largo cabello atado en una coleta baja junto con sus inigualables lentes.

Tsuna.-Dice mientras se acerca a la mesita que se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación y colocaba en esta un choco-café junto con algunos bocadillos (Galletitas, sanwinch, etc…).-Aquí esta su merienda, por favor disfrútelo.

Jejeje no hay caso contigo no es así.-Dice Tsuna mientras se levantaba de su cómoda silla y se sentaba en uno de los sillones que se encontraban cerca de la mesita.

Jejeje Lo siento Tsuna pero aun no se me van todas las mañas.-Dice Gokudera mientras toma los papeles que Tsuna había terminado de revisar para colocarlos en carpetas de diferentes colores.

No te disculpes, a decir verdad me recuerda a cuándo éramos jóvenes…Jejeje ahora yo estoy hablando como un viejo.-Dice Tsuna mientras a Gokudera se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa para luego terminar de ordenas los papeles y dejarlos en diferentes foldier* (No se si se les dice así, pero quería decir que los había archivado XD). Gokudera tomo asiento en el sillón que se encontraba a la derecha de Tsuna, se sirvió un capuchino mientras hablaba con su jefe y amigo de toda la vida.

Hayato cuando vuelve Takeshi de su misión?.-Pregunta Tsuna cuando recuerda que su amigo se encontraba de misión junto a Squalo. Gokudera se sonroja mientras mira a Tsuna y le contesta.-Vuelve…vuelve…mañana en ….la mañana jejeje.-Dice mientras su sonrojo aumenta aun mas.

_Jejeje Hayato no me engañas Takeshi volvió anoche jijiji tus gritos se escuchaban hasta mi habitación…jejeje_.-Pensaba Tsuna mientras veía como Gokudera miraba hacia otro lado.

Cuando Gokudera ya se encontraba más calmado decidió cambiar de tema luego de saber que Tsuna le había descubierto, después de todo la súper intuición Vongola había evolucionado considerablemente mientras pasaban los años.

Tsuna, Takeshi me pidió que te entregara este informe, también me dijo que Squalo iba a entregarte el resto en la reunión.-Dice Gokudera entregándole una carpeta azul a Tsuna el cual aun mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro que decía "Lo sabía".-Si…Si me rindo Takeshi volvió ayer en la noche y… ya sabes.

Jejeje le voy a decir a Giannini* (No se si estaba bien escrito XD) que refuerce las paredes y las haga anti ruidos jejeje.- Gokudera se sonroja mientras que Tsuna continua-. No quiero que los niños tengan traumas además a mí también me convendría.-Termina de decir Tsuna mientras recuerda cuantas veces Hibari había vuelto de misión y….bueno jejeje digamos que tenía ganas.

Después de esta extraña charla ambos decidieron que ya era hora de continuar con sus deberes ya que se acercaba la reunión y debían prepararlo todo para la llegada… bueno de todos valga la redundancia. Gokudera se retiro del despacho de Tsuna hacia su oficina mientras de camino se llevaba las cosas hacia la cocina ya que solo los guardianes y personas con el permiso del jefe tenían permitido entrar en ese piso de la base. (Jjajaja sonó enredado cuando lo leí otra vez, pero me pareció divertido n.n)

Tsuna continuaba con el papeleo de la semana siguiente ya que quería tener algunos días libres para _"Eso". _(No cochinon s no es me refiero a "eso", esto es un eso de misterio no un eso de "eso" XD) Aunque tenía más que claro que cuando Reborn volviera a Japón le haría hacer el papeleo aunque no tuviera nada que firmar ni revisar. _"Algunas cosas sí que no cambian"_.-Pensaba Tsuna mientras continuaba revisando el papeleo pero…

TOC TOC el sonido de la puerta otra vez despego a Tsuna de los papeles. ó Tsuna mientras veía como la puerta dejaba al descubierto una cabellera castaña la cual el reconocía muy bien.

Kazuya!.-Grita Tsuna sorprendido de ver a su hijo ahí a esa hora.

Mamma no hagas tanto ruido.-Responde neutramente Kazuya mientras cierra la puerta detrás del.

Lo siento, pero es que me sorprende que estés aquí a esta hora, no deberías estar patrullando o preparando las cosas en la escuela para el inicio del año, digo ya que si tu padre se entera.- Un Escalofrió recorrió la columna de quiero ni pensar lo que me haría.

Mamma, no hay problema Teska se está encargando de las patrullas por la zona además ya termine de preparar todo.

Oh…de verdad, Guau se me paso el día volando (Thaly: Si a mí también se me paso volando Tsuna-san. Lia: estúpida. Thaly: Hey!.-A los , lo sé paso muy rápido el día pero eso se llama INCOHERENCIA XD Nath: Ya acállense y sigan escribiendo! Lia/Thaly: Hai! n.n) será mejor que le avise a Hayato para que mande las invitaciones a la reunión.-Dirigiéndose a la mejor que vayas a la cama mañana la sesión de entrenamiento será temprano así que será mejor que descanses.

Hm.-Responde Kazuya para luego detenerse antes de salir para decir.-Papa me pidió que te digiera que tenían que hablar de "Eso" cuando volviera.-Y sin más Kazuya salió del despacho de Tsuna mientras que este cambiaba su semblante a uno más serio. _"Ah~~ esto no va a ser sencillo, Primo necesitare tu ayuda."_.-Piensa Tsuna antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Gokudera y pedirle que envié las invitaciones para la reunión del lunes (Es viernes por si acaso) para luego retirarse a su habitación y tratar de dormir.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Cambio de Escenario/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Al otro día, es decir, el Sábado* (Bueno aquí en mi país nosotros no vamos a clases los sábados así que…) Tsuna y Kazuya entrenaban en la sala de entrenamiento valga la redundancia XD hasta la hora del almuerzo por la cual Tsuna decidió dejar el "Ejercicio" hasta el otro día a la misma hora a lo cual Kazuya no se negó, así que mama e hijo se dirigían al comedor de la mansión para poder almorzar ya que sus tripitas se lo pedían a gritos y patadas. Después de esto el día y el fin de semana transcurrieron con normalidad papeles que firmar, mas de algún grito de Gokudera por lo estresado que se pone u otra cosa hasta que llego el tan esperado día por Tsuna (Notase el sarcasmo ¬.¬).

Tsuna estás listo?.-Pregunta Gokudera a su jefe el cual se estaba colocando la corbata de su traje el cual consistía de unos pantalones y jersey blancos combinados con una camisa anaranjada y una corbata blanca todo esto se fusionaba perfectamente con su manto que poseía el logo Vongola en el.

Si Hayato ya estoy listo.-Responde mientras ve a su mano derecha el cual vestía un traje negro en conjunto con una camisa roja esta tenía los primeros botones desabotonados junto con una corbata la cual estaba un poco floja en su cuello, esto le daba un toque rebelde característico de Gokudera.

Vamos.-Dice Tsuna saliendo de la habitación mientras que Gokudera le informaba de que se trataría la reunión y cual iría primero.

Tsuna, primero está la reunión con los jefes aliados para así ponerse al día con los sucesos del último año han asistidos todos los jefes solamente falta usted para que comience la reunión inmediatamente después tendremos la reunión interna ya están todos aquí los únicos que faltan son Reborn y Hibari pero tengo entendido que ya vienen hacia acá.-Termina de informar Gokudera justo cuando llegan a la puerta donde se encuentran con…

Yo… Tsuna Como has estado?.-Pregunta nuestro espadachín favorito Yamamoto Takeshi el guardián de la Lluvia de la decima Generación de la Familia Vongola (Que títulos mas largooooos XD)

Takeshi!.-Devuelve alegremente el saludo Tsuna ya que no había visto a Yamamoto en un buen tiempo (Si, fue por eso "Eso" XD Si ahora si es ese "Eso" Cochinon s). Yamamoto había madurado bastante aunque su sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro el cual ahora era marcado por una cicatriz en su ceja, su cabello mantenía el mismo largo que cuando pequeño pero ahora poseía una barba de borrego…Bueno… y volviendo al tema Yamamoto no había podido asistir a las reuniones mensuales (A las cuales no siempre asisten todos los guardianes por distintos motivos) por eso esta vez Tsuna le pidió a Gokudera que mandara unas invitaciones extras a ciertas personas exigiendo su participación urgente en la reunión, las escusas no valdrían esta vez.

Listos?.-Pregunta Tsuna.

Si.-Responden ambos.

Las enormes puertas se abren mientras dan a lugar a una espaciosa sala de reuniones en la cual se encontraba una enorme mesa que poseía por lo menos unas 50 sillas aproximadamente (Estoy exagerando y mucho por si acaso XD), 37 de estas estaban ocupadas por nada más ni nada menos que por jefes de las familias aliadas a la Vongola, Cuando Tsuna entra en la habitación todas las personas en la sala guardan silencio mientras se levantan de sus sillas para hacer una reverencia y esperar a que el Jefe de todos los presentes tomara asiento, después de que Tsuna se sienta Gokudera con la ayuda de Yamamoto y algunos guarda espaldas de los jefes ahí presentes entregan el informe de la reunión, luego de terminar esto Gokudera y Yamamoto toman asiento a los lados de su jefe respectivamente; si no les quedo claro Hayato a la derecha mientras que Takeshi se encontraba a la izquierda de Tsuna el cual estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa como todo un jefe mafioso.

Bien comencemos la reunión.-Informa Tsuna con una voz potente que impone respeto.

La reunión se alargo más de lo Tsuna tenía previsto pero alegremente lograron terminarla sin ningún inconveniente además pudieron informarse que una familia trata de destruir Vongola ustedes dirán que no es nada nuevo pero se ha logrado saber que esta familia no es nada más ni nada menos que una de las familias aliadas a esta….así es como leyeron una familia aliada a Vongola la quiere destruir también se descubrió que esa familia esta aliada con las familias enemigas de Vongola y que tienen previsto atacar próximamente. Tsuna como siempre en estos años en su puesto como jefe puso orden en la sala y comenzó a darles tareas a las distintas familias aliadas para que todo saliera bien después de esto…

Está bien hemos terminado.-Dice Tsuna levantándose de su asiento cosa que imitaron todos los presentes-. Espero verlos en la próxima reunión.-Y Tsuna se retira seguido de sus Guardianes mientras se traslada hacia una sala de reuniones más pequeña.

Ah~.-Suspira Tsuna mientras camina junto a sus amigos.

No te preocupes Tsuna, todo estará bien ya lo sabes.-Dice Yamamoto para que Tsuna se relajara un poco.

Sí, pero de todas maneras hay algo que me preocupa.-Dice Tsuna sinceramente, Gokudera el cual sabia que los presentimientos de su jefe siempre eran correctos decidió tomar riendas en el asunto,_ "Tendré que tomar más precauciones pero sin que Tsuna se dé cuenta"_ ó Gokudera luego de ver la cara de preocupación de Tsuna después de todo por nada poseía el titulo de la mejor mano derecha en la historia de Vongola.

Los chicos llegaron a su destino, las puertas se abren para que Tsuna y compañía lograran pasar, al entrar son recibidos por una _calurosa bienvenida_ de nada mas ni nada menos que de Xanxus di Vongola.-Ninguno de los presentes hiso ningún comentario a decir verdad ya todos estaban acostumbrados a eso.

Buenos días Xanxus como has estado?.-Dice Tsuna para después tomar asiento en un sillón bastante cómodo.

Como crees que estoy…Basura.-Contesto Xanxus pero esto envés de causar susto en Tsuna hace que en este florezca una sonrisa muy alegre. _"Me encanta hacer rabiar a Xanxus" _.-Piensa Tsuna luego de ver como Xanxus aparta su vista de el.

Bueno chicos la mayoría debe estar preguntándose el porqué les mande esas invitaciones no es verdad?.-Pregunto Tsuna pero al ver que no recibía respuesta continúo-. Bueno lo tomare como un si, A decir verdad quiero informarles que dentro de 3 meses aproximadamente aquí en la mansión se llevara a cabo una fiesta a la cual todos ustedes deberán asistir sin falta.-Hace una pausa Tsuna antes de seguir para ver las reacciones de cada persona en la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera continuar Reborn el cual lucia su traje negro junto con sus característico sombrero y su mejor amigo León dice-. No creo que nos hallas citado a todos aquí solamente para informarnos eso Tsuna.

Jejeje Tienes razón Reborn, a decir verdad no sabía el porqué pero mi intuición me decía que todo ustedes debían de estar aquí hoy y me acabo de enterar del porqué.-Dice Tsuna asiendo una pausa dramática mientras que su ex tutor le quería matar ahí mismo.

Deja de perder el tiempo y dinos de una buena ves Tsuna.-Dice Hibari el cual también estaba interesado de lo que su pareja fuera a decir.-Aunque no lo demostrara-.

Me acaban de informar en la reunión que una de nuestras familias aliadas ha formando alianza a con una de nuestras enemigas y que ha roto la ley del Omerta así que; Reborn, Kyoya quiero que investiguen a fondo a esta familia y que me entreguen la información lo más rápido posible, les doy plazo de aquí a una semana más entendido?.-Solo recibe un Hm de Hibari y una sonrisa de Reborn ya que todos saben que cuando Tsuna se coloca en como Jefe no hay nadie que pueda desobedecer alguna de sus ordenes.-Xanxus cuando me entreguen la información correspondiente te enviare un informe así que te suplico que no lo quemes como al anterior ya que es importante.-Ch… respuesta de Xanxus-. Uni, Enma me gustaría que ustedes se encargaran de patrullar las calles y que cualquier movimiento sospechoso me lo hagan saber al instante-. Está bien Tsuna-kun. Dicen ambos.- Mientras les pido a mis guardianes que no abandonen la base a menos que sea rotundamente necesario o que tengan alguna misión que yo mismo les daré más adelante, ha quedado todo claro?

SI.-Respuesta de todos los presentes (Bueno para que andamos con cosas no todos respondieron por ejemplo Xanxus, Hibari, Mokuro, Reborn, Etc…) Chicos pero lo más importante es que se cuiden les deseo lo mejor y espero sus informes. Sin más Tsuna se retira de la sala de reuniones seguido de Gokudera el cual necesitaba hablar con su jefe para aclarar algunos puntos tratados en las reuniones. Luego de terminar de revisar los últimos detalles con Gokudera, Tsuna decide que ya es hora de dormir pero antes de quedarse dormido piensa _"Ah~ Espero que nos perdones Mañana…Tsuki…"_

Otro día en la base Vongola pero con la diferencia que este día era un día de caos, cajas y cajas pasaban de mano en mano mientras eran trasladadas a las habitaciones para cada Guardián, Tsuna sonreía mientras caminaba por los distintos pasillos _"Nunca me cansare de esto…es muy divertido"_

Tsuna-sama!.-Se escucha un grito mientras Tsuna iba saliendo del ascensor que daba a la planta principal a lo lejos se podía divisar una cabellera escarlata que se meneaba al son del caminar de…

Hanabi-chan! Como has estado?.-Pregunta Tsuna a su aijada mientras le revuelve los cabellos.

Bien pero puede dejar de hacer eso por favor.-Pide Hanabi mientras ve como Tsuna le sonríe.

Y donde están Takeru o tus padres?.-Pregunta Tsuna extrañado de que Hanabi estuviera sola por los pasillos de la base.

Bueno mama se está encargando de que todo esté en orden, papa fue a entrenar y ese estúpido de mi hermano no sé donde estará además no me interesa lo que el haga.- Responde Hanabi.

Está bien gracias _"Será mejor que no me meta con sus peleas, lo aprendí por experiencia"._ Hanabi si ves a tu mama o a tu papa diles que saldré un rato y que no me esperen, está bien?.-Dice Tsuna mientras se alejaba de Hanabi hasta la salida.

Entendido Tsuna-sama!

Tsuna recorría las calles de Namimori en dirección al aeropuerto en donde se reencontraría con alguien muy especial para él, caminaba por los callejones, veredas, plazas hasta llegar al dichoso aeropuerto en donde Tsuna se sentó en unos de los tantos asientos del lugar.

Ah~ Como estarás Tsuki?...- Dice Tsuna pensativo mientras coloca sus dedos en su cien y la masajea con cuidado-. _Kyoya….- _Dice en un susurro Tsuna.

Mh…- Expresión favorita del Guardián de la nube de la decima generación de la familia Vongola Hibari Kyoya, el cual vestía unos pantalones negros junto con unos zapatos del mismo color todo esto combinaba perfectamente con una camisa morada que tenia los tres primeros botones desabrochados junto con su inigualable presencia lo que hacía que más de una mujer y porque no hombres se dieran vuelta a observar a tan hermoso espécimen.

Qué bueno que estés aquí.-Dice Tsuna mientras abraza a su esposo el cual no opone resistencia alguna ya que Tsuna es el único al cual Hibari le da permiso de que invada su espacio personal aunque que tanta gente les esté observando no ayuda a la paciencia de nuestro impulsivo Guardián.

Ah~ No hay caso contigo no es verdad.- Comenta Tsuna con una sonrisa mientras observa el seño fruncido de su esposo el cual.- Por los años de experiencia de Tsuna-. Significa que va a correr sangre. Tsuna para evitar que su esposo se acriminara decidió cambiar de tema pero fue interrumpido por los parlantes:

_Informamos que el vuelo 01728 de Italia destino Japón ha aterrizado con éxito repito informamos que el vuelo 01728 de Italia a Japón ha aterrizado con éxito. La salida se efectuara por la puerta 27 Repito la salida se efectuara por la puerta 27. Por su atención muchas gracias._

Kyoya ese es _su _vuelo, vamos…rápido-. Le informo Tsuna a Hibari, el primero se apresuraba a la salida numero 27 mientras que el segundo estaba ocupado en mandar miradas asesinas a todo aquel que osaba mirar a su espos**o,** él sabía perfectamente que aunque los años pasaran Tsuna seguía conservando esa aura de tranquilidad pero eso no quiere decir que dejaría que cualquiera se le quedara viendo, ya tenía suficiente con aguantar a los malditos herbívoros que estaban con su esposo todo el día como para soportar a estos idiotas que no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo. Tsuna sabiendo lo que pensaba Hibari tomo su mano y le beso enfrente de todas esas personas las cuales: algunas los miraban con un sonrojo otras los miraban con asco y otras con decepción pero eso no les importaba a ninguno de los dos ya que ellos se amaban y eso bastaba como para ignorar a cualquiera en ese momento. _No te pongas tan celoso…Kyo-kun_.-Le dice Tsuna a Hibari en la oreja después de separarse del beso pero antes de que Kyoya replicara se escuchaba a lo lejos: _Mamma…Papá…..- _Ambos adultos se voltearon al lugar de donde provenía la voz para toparse con una silueta que poseía sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder.

Tsuki!.-Tsuna salto hacia su hija la cual se veía muy adorable con sus pantalones (jeans) api tillados junto con una polera de volantes lila con el numero 17 en un bordado anaranjado esto combinaba perfectamente con sus zapatillas convers (Punto aparte por mí: Casi siempre escribimos estas zapatillas cuando describimos la vestimenta de algún personaje sinceramente creo que deberíamos cobrar por esto….XD es una broma, sigamos…) blancas, la pequeña.- Aunque ya no estuviera tan pequeña.- Poseía una cabellera envidiable para cualquiera, un cabello azabache intenso, largo tomado gentilmente con un pinche que poseía un diseño con la cara de un zorrito.- Regalo hecho por su padre en sus 10 años-. Esta al ver como su madre la abrazaba le correspondió aprovechando al máximo los cálidos brazos de este los cuales no tenía el agrado de sentir muy seguido.- Mamma, es un agrado verte otra vez.- Decía la chica con un fluido acento japonés el cual sorprendió a sus padres pero no dijeron nada ya que esto les facilitaba bastante las cosas. La joven se separo de su madre para posicionarse frente a su padre el cual la observaba con ojo crítico, la chica abrió los brazos en señal de abrazo como pidiendo permiso a su propio padre la autorización para poder abrazarlo, Hibari solamente asiente con la cabeza y esto basta para que Tsuki como si fuera un conejo saltase hacia la nube la cual la deja ser mientras le acaricia la cabellera azabache lentamente. Cuando la pequeña termina de saludar a sus padres en su emotivo reencuentro Kyoya comienza a caminar hacia la salida y Tsuna piensa.- "_Ya supero su paciencia por el día de hoy"_.

Vamos Tsuki.

Si, mamma.- Tsuki ya conocía el carácter de su padre gracias a las cartas que el y su madre le mandaban mensualmente a Italia también conocía un poco del temperamento de su padre por lo que le comentaban sus tíos.

Ya afuera del aeropuerto Kyoya esperaba dentro de un Ferrari a que Tsuki y Tsuna salieran ya que su nivel de paciencia estaba disminuyendo terriblemente (Terriblemente para la gente que se le acercara), esta nube tormentosa se relajo solo un poco cuando vio a Tsuna salir por la puerta principal pero el relajo le duro muy poco ya que en un pestañeo el cielo era rodeado por 11 o más sujetos quienes iban armados hasta los dientes, aunque suene frio a Kyoya no le importaba o mas bien no le preocupaba Tsuna ya que el sabia que el _Carnívoro_ podría solo, lo que le preocupaba era la mata azabache que se comenzaba a asomar por la puerta ya que aunque fuera su hija el sabia o creía que esta no había recibido ningún tipo de entrenamiento de defensa.

Los tipos comenzaron a atacar a Tsuna aunque más rápido de lo que yo puedo decir _Au_, los sujetos ya estaban desmallados en el suelo pero no, no había sido Tsuna sino que para la sorpresa de los atacantes y de los mismos padres había sido Tsuki la que en un santiamén había acabado con 11 tipos que eran más del doble del tamaño de la pequeña.

No se atrevan a tocar a mamma!.- Exclama la pequeña derivando a los últimos sujetos que se encontraban de pie, Tsuna aun no salía del shock pero como buen jefe mafioso no lo demostró y tan pronto Tsuki termino con el ultimo tipo, el decimo tomo la muñeca de su hija y la arrastro al auto en donde los esperaba Hibari, el cual a penas Tsuna cerró la puerta hecho a andar el auto igual como si estuvieran corriendo en la fórmula 1.

Tsuki no entendió muy bien el comportamiento de sus padres pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario ya que sabía muy bien que sus padres debían decirle algo muy importante.- _"Aunque no sé muy bien porque, es como un presentimiento"_ .- Si, Tsuki comenzaba a desarrollar o a dar indicios de que poseía la tan temida Súper intuición Vongola.

Tsuki…-Llamó Tsuna. Al ver que tenia la atención de su hija prosiguió.- Como o más bien quien te enseño a hacer eso?.- Pregunto Tsuna aunque ya tenía una leve sospecha de quien fue.

Mamma, Primero me gustaría que no te enfadaras ya que fue mi necedad la que obligo a mis tíos a enseñarme defensa personal.- Tsuna asiente.- Usted también papa.-Hm….-Fueron el Tio Fong junto con el Tio Luss. Tsuki quería ver la reacción de sus padres pero esto fue interrumpido por la voz de su padre.

Llegamos.

Frente a Tsuki se podía divisar un condominio de departamentos que contaba con tres torres, cada una con un estilo único. Hibari camino tranquilamente hacia la entrada en donde el portero lo saludo cordialmente ignorando completamente el desprecio de la nube, Tsuna quien estaba ayudando a Tsuki con sus maletas (Hibari las había subido al auto antes del incidente… cuando salió apresuradamente del lugar en donde se aglomeraban Herbívoros) Saludo al portero y le regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas, Tsuki le imito con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Nuestra familia favorita ingreso a la torre 1 pasando rápidamente hacia el ascensor, Tsuna presiono el botón que indicaba el Onceavo piso y como ustedes saben el ascensor comenzó a subir (Lia/Nath: Descubriste América!. Thaly: Malas U.U), cuando las puertas de este se abrieron dando a entender que llegamos al destino los ocupantes del elevador descendieron para encaminarse hacia una puerta donde en números dorados salía _1827_, Tsuna saco de sus ropas.- Estas consistían en un pantalón de vestir negro junto con una camisa anaranjada, sin corbata ya que era…como decirlo…el conjunto informal de Tsuna XD.- Las llaves tenían un llavero en forma de un león (Natsu). Ya al interior del departamento Hibari le indica a Tsuki cuál sería su habitación de ahora en adelante, el apartamento era bastante acogedor y bien equipado este consistía en 3 habitaciones con un baño individual en cada una, una cocina totalmente moderna con los últimos electrodomésticos, un living con dos sillones individuales y uno para tres personas, con una mesa de centro junto a este se encontraba el comedor que tenía una mesa más grande que la anterior en donde perfectamente cabían 8 personas.

Tsuna al entrar se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la cocina para preparar el almuerzo mientras que Tsuki se instalaba en su nueva recamara y Hibari se acomodaba en un sillón a leer unos informes. El cielo ya había terminado de preparar la cena y con la ayuda de la nube colocaron la mesa.

La comida esta lista.- Llamó Tsuna a Tsuki mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa y comenzaba a recordar los días de instituto cuando su madre le gritaba desde la cocina cuando la cena estaba lista _"Definitivamente me estoy volviendo Viejo"_.

Mamma…-Una Tsuki con el cabello húmedo y unos intensos ojos chocolates salía de su habitación.- Donde coloco la toalla?.- Tsuna le indica con la mano el lugar.- Gracias.- A los segundos después la pequeña aparece nuevamente en el comedor y toma asiento al frete de su padre quien la miraba directamente.- _Ah~ _Esta bien me lo voy a secar.- La joven se levanta y se dirige al baño en donde se comienza a escuchar el sonido de un secador a los pocos minutos aparece Tsuki con el cabello totalmente seco y tomado en don coletas que caían graciosamente a ambos costados de la Joven Vongola. Después de todo ese ritual finalmente la familia puede comenzar a comer. El almuerzo transcurre con normalidad hasta que-Ring Ring…

Si?

_Sawada Tsunayoshi di Vongola en donde mierda estas?!/ __**Hayato tranquilízate…**_

Eh? Hayato…

_**Ma~Ma~ Tsuna lo siento…Estas bien?**_

Estoy bien, Takeshi. Qué pasa?

_**Nada./ **__COMO QUE NADA! TSUNAYOSHI SABE QUE NO PUEDE SALIR SOLO!_

Si, lo sé.

_**Espera Haya-**_

_Tsunayoshi será mejor que vuelvas en este mismo instante!_

Per-Gokudera Hayato si no guardas silencio te morderé hasta la muerte.

_Esper-_PiPiPiPi…

_**Al otro lado de la línea**_

Hayato?...-Takeshi quien hace poco se había enterado al igual que su esposo que su Cielo no se encontraba en ninguna parte y que gracias a su hija lograron saber que el decimo decidió dar un paseo hace algunas horas.

….Murmullo…

Eh?.

Ese maldito de Hibari me colgó!.-Gritaba Hayato mientras comenzaba a expulsar un aura negra como el universo.

Hayato tranquilízate.-Dice bastante calmado el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Como quieres que me tranquil-Bien ahora sabemos que Tsuna no está solo sino que esta con Hibari y sabes que es muy sobreprotector además debe estar haciendo algo importante por su tono de voz.- Yamamoto aporta seriamente como regañando a Gokudera.

Ah~ Tienes razón. Será mejor que me tranquilice, Tsuna está en buenas manos. Lo sient- Pero Gokudera es callado por los demandantes labios de su esposo que comenzaban a subir de tono junto a las carisias de este.- Takeshi…aquí…no…-Dice entrecortadamente por lo excitante del beso Hayato.

_**...En el departamento….**_

Kyoya! Eso no está bien.-Hibari solamente le ignora y se sienta en donde se encontraba antes de interrumpir la ruidosa llamada.- Según él-. Ah~…

Está bien…Tsuki.- Dice Tsuna con una cara bastante seria.

Si?...Mamma _"Aquí vamos…"_.- Piensa Tsuki mientras ve como sus padres cambian completamente el ambiente en la habitación; el que anteriormente era agradable hasta hogareño a uno bastante tenso.

…

…

…

Quiero decirte la verdad detrás de tu estancia en Italia estos 9 años.- Dice Tsuna mirando fijamente a Tsuki quien no comprendía muy a donde iba la conversación.

Lo que Tsunayoshi quiere decir es que nosotros te enviamos a Italia apropósito no solamente porque tu abuelo quería conocerte.- Dice Hibari bastante serio mas de lo normal.

Bueno pues creo que de eso ya me había dado cuenta no creen, una visita de 9 años es muy larga como para que solamente fuera eso.- Contesta Tsuki bastante tranquila.

La verdad es que nosotros lo hicimos para protegerte…-Dice Tsuna.

Protegerme de qué?.- Pregunta Tsuki interesada y preocupada.

Tsuki…nosotros pertenecemos a la mafia y te puedo asegurar que todas las personas que conociste en Italia también eran mafiosos.-Tsuna se detiene un momento para ver la reacción de Tsuki, La que por cierto estaba bastante calmada o mas bien estaba pensando.- Yo soy el jefe de la familia mafiosa más influyente en este tiempo, La Familia Vongola y tu padre es el encargado de la C.E.D.E.F. aquí en Japón, esta es una organización externa a Vongola que nos apoya cuando es necesario. Tsuki dirige la mirada a su padre y este solamente asiente con la cabeza para luego agregar.- Cuando nosotros te enviamos a Italia era porque la familia estaba en crisis y decidimos que lo mejor era enviarte a ti y a tu hermano per-ESPEREN!. TENGO UN HERMANO! PERO COMO! DONDE?!CUANDO?!

Tsuki tranquilízate, por favor.- Pide Tsuna.

Ah~ Esta bien. Pero de verdad tengo un hermano, digo porque no lo recuerdo si me fui de Japón cuando tenía 5 años al menos debería tener difusos recuerdos de él.

Bueno pues eso es por nuestra culpa. Cuando naciste te aislamos totalmente del mundo solo un selecto grupo de personas conocen tu existencia la mayoría la conociste en Italia mientras que aquí en Japón los únicos que sabemos de ti somos nosotros…bueno al menos por ahora.- Contesta Tsuna tranquilamente junto con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

Mamma no te preocupes todo está bien no estoy molesta con ustedes por ocultármelo al contrario estoy agradecida ya que se preocuparon por mi y eso me basta y sobra pero aun tengo una duda. Cuando podre conocer a mi hermano?.-Dice Tsuki más tranquila.

"_Los genes Vongola, si son de temer"_.- Piensan ambos padres al ver la misma sonrisa de Tsuna en Tsuki.

Tu hermano es dos años mayor que tu, desgraciadamente el no quiso ir a Italia además el no sabe que tiene una hermana, te hemos mantenido en secreto estos últimos 9 años pero ya es suficiente y mas al ver tus habilidades, te pedimos que volvieras ya que es necesario que elija a mi sucesor en el puesto de Jefe en la familia.- Termina de decir Tsuna mientras que Tsuki asimila la información para luego responder.

Lo entiendo pero hay algo que me da vueltas en la cabeza.- Expone su duda la joven Vongola.

Si?.- Tsuna

Porque me mandaron a llamar si a mi parecer el que esta más capacitado para aceptar el puesto de jefe es mi hermano, ya que él ha estado en esto de la mafia mucho más tiempo que yo y puedo deducir que ha recibido un entrenamiento mejor que el mío.- Da a conocer su punto de vista Tsuki.

Tienes razón pero hay un problema tu hermano no posee algo que es esencial para el puesto de jefe Vongola…Aunque el tenga la fuerza, destreza, habilidad, poder…No posee la llama del cielo que tu si tienes.- Informa Kyoya.

Llama del cielo?.

Si, La llama del cielo en una de las 7 llamas de Vongola aunque existen más tipos en la familia solamente poseemos estas 7; La llama de la nube, esta la posee tu padre y tu hermano, La llama de la Tormenta, La llama de la Lluvia, La llama del sol, La llama del Trueno y la llama de la niebla cada una de estas posee atributos diferentes…Y así pasaron algunas horas explicándole a Tsuki sobre los diferentes tipos de llamas, sus atributos, la familia, arcobalenos y mucho mas hasta que a la jovencita le surgió una duda.

Mamma, Pappa, Gracias por decirme la verdad, pero tengo entendido que desde ahora en adelante viviré aquí en Namimori no?.- Asienten con la cabeza-. Bueno pues entonces, en donde voy a estudiar a partir de ahora?.- Termina de exponer su duda.

Estudiaras en la secundaria de Namimori, tu hermano también asiste ahí así que se discreta Tsukiyoshi además el nuevo año comenzara mañana.- Le informa Hibari a sus dos cielos. Tsuki asiente con la cabeza, dejando sus pensamientos a un lado decide que lo mejor es conversarlo con la almohada.

Hibari se levanta del asiento para compartir una mirada junto con Tsuna dándole a entender que ya era demasiado tarde y que tenían que volver.

Tsuki me encanto estar contigo hoy pero debo volver a la base.- Tsuna le da un beso en la frente a su hija.- Mañana debes ir a la escuela Kyoya se encargara de todo para tu inscripción desde hoy vivirás aquí así que siéntete como en tu casa. Adiós pequeña nos veremos.

Antes de salir del apartamento Hibari dice: Después de la escuela me encargare de tu entrenamiento te esperare en el templo, entendido?.

Si papa.- Responde Tsuki no muy convencida pero si muy decidida a no ser una carga para sus padres como lo había estado asiendo en estos 9 años.

Pero Kyoya eso es-No puedes hacer nada, quien más que yo puede entrenarle después de todo tu te encargas del entrenamiento de Kazuya.-Dice Hibari antes de que Tsuna pudiera agregar algo mas.

Ah~ está bien me rindo pero…**Se cuidadoso Hibari Kyoya.- **Y Hibari no pudo hacer nada más que asentir después de todo en esos momentos Tsuna parecía una mama león protegiendo a sus crías. Además nadie y créanme nadie quiere ver al dulce Tsuna convertido en un demonio despiadado cuando su paciencia se acabe; esto sucedió una vez, vayan ustedes a preguntarle a alguno de sus guardianes que sucedió y créanme que cada uno perderá su color y no querrán referirse más al tema ya que prometieron una vez nunca más hacer enfadar al tierno Tsunayoshi.

Y así nuestra pareja favorita abandono el departamento dejando a una Tsuki con sus pensamientos aun revueltos en su pequeña cabecita. _"Quiero conocer a mi hermano, ver a mis tíos, y poder compensar estos 9 años…espero poder lograrlo…"_ Fue el último pensamiento de Tsuki antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Oliwis!**

**Espero que no los haya desepcionado con el capitulo. **

**Nota: Como ya habia publicado anteriormente esta historia sera subida solamente semana por media mientras que la original se subira todas las semanas. Pero lo mas probable es que la proxima semana no publique ya que celebrare mi cumpleaños y si subo los capitulos lo mas cierto es que lo haga o muy temprano en la mañana o muy tarde en la noche (Horario Latino-America). Perdonenme por las molestias pero de todas maneras gracias por su apoyo n.n**

**Nos vemos. (Ve a saber tu XD)**


	2. Il cielo muore

**Como se han dado cuenta he cambiado el nombre de la historia n.n ahora debo disculparme por no haber actualizado en un buen tiempo.- LO SIENTO!-. Espero que no me odien y si lo hacen no los culpo U.U.**

**Ahora tratare de subir capitulos de 10 pág. en World (Como este) lo mas probable es que me demore por lo mismo pero no se asusten nunca dejare de publicar las historias, aunque me demore diez años (Exajere mucho XD) siempre actualizare NO LO DUDEN!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece le Pertenece a Akira Amano, la trama de esta historia es mia Wajwajawaja! SUFRAN!**

**Aqui vamos!**

* * *

Este es el primer día de clases de nuestra pequeña protagonista, Ustedes se preguntaran en donde estará ella no?...pues…

En una habitación muy acogedora que constaba con unos hermosos muebles blancos que adornaban todo el espacio, el techo poseía un color bastante parecido al azul cielo, las cortinas eran de color anaranjado junto con las sabanas de la cama, que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, los cojines de esta eran de muchos colores, Azul, naranjo, morado, verde, amarillo, en fin… pero lo más importante era el bultito que se encontraba entre las sabanas de esa cama, este comenzaba a moverse lentamente revelando a una jovencita con hermosos cabellos azabaches que comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia después de una noche muy tranquila de sueño, lo primero que hace la pequeña es apagar su despertador, mira la hora y tranquilamente se dirige al baño para darse una merecida ducha, después de un rato sale de este con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

¿Qué hago ahora? Me acabo de dar cuanta que no tengo el uniforme de Nami-Chu, tal vez debí haber pensado esto antes. Ni siquiera tengo el numero de papa para avisarle…Ah~-Dice mientras sale del baño en dirección a su habitación al entrar se percata que sobre su cama se encontraba una bolsa.- ¿Qué es esto?-. Se pregunta tomando cuidadosamente el cartucho después de todo siempre le dijeron que nunca confiara en cosas desconocidas después de inspeccionarlo se percata que dentro se encontraba una bolsa aun más pequeña.

Recapitulemos, Salí de mi habitación al baño para ducharme y cuando vuelvo en mi cama se encontraban estas bolsas que aparecieron mágicamente en mi pieza.- Habla Tsuki en voz alta-. Hay dos posibilidades, la primera es que esta bolsa se encontraba aquí cuando me levante y no me haya dado cuenta, cosa que es imposible porque esta sobre mi cama y yo la pude haber botado al levantarme, la segunda es que estoy loca, esto es un sueño y aun no me levanto…mh…Ah~ Ambas son imposibles….- Al terminar de hablar sola la azabache se acerca a las bolsitas olvidadas, tomando sobre sus manos la más grande pero al abrirla se topo con una sorpresa dentro de ella se encontraba un uniforme o lo que parecía uno.

Esto se está volviendo extraño, comenzare a asustarme si vuelve a suceder.- Se decía a sí misma la azabache, la chica se dio cuenta que el contenido del "Obsequio" no le haría daño así que confío en su intuición (la cual en ese momento le decía "No es peligroso, no te hará daño, confía.) Así que se lo coloco; este consistía en una falda unos 10cm más arriba de las rodillas gris con tablas, una blusa blanca, un bléiser negro con mangas, un listón blanco, unas calcetas blancas que le llegaban a la altura de los muslos y unos zapatos de charol negros.

Es bastante lindo pero el listón blanco no combina mucho que digamos.- Volvía a hablar consigo misma nuestra protagonista.- Tal vez si…-Tsuki tomo el listón y lo amarro en su cabello formando con este una trencita que comenzaba a la altura de su cuello y terminaba en su cintura.- Ahí si! Se ve mejor.

Ya listo su uniforme Tsuki se da cuenta que dentro del empaque pequeño se encontraba un collar que combinaba perfectamente con su broche junto con una nota que decía _"Aunque sea tarde, feliz cumpleaños 15, Tsukiyoshi. De tu padre K.H."-. _Luego de leer la nota nuestra protagonista sedirige a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno que consistió en una tostada con mantequilla y jamón junto un jugo de naranja natural después de terminar se dirigió al baño se lavo los dientes y se coloco su broche también su collar dejando al descubierto que en verdad eran un par perfecto; su broche que parecía la cara de un Zorro combinaba perfectamente con el dije circular el cual tenía su nombre en la parte trasera y el Jing y Jang en la delantera, cuando todo se encontraba en su lugar la pequeña Tsuki salió del lujoso departamento en dirección de lo que desde hoy sería su nueva escuela pero lo que ella no sabía era lo que se le avecinaba.

POV Tsuki

Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle solamente me guiaba por el mapa que mi madre me había dejado la noche pasada que sorprendentemente era bastante sencillo de leer aunque no lo había visto mucho caminaba como si supiera a donde ir era una sensación extraña pero no desagradable. Mientras me dirigía a la escuela comencé a recordar todo lo que hable con mis padres ayer pero hubo una frase que no pude olvidar _~Estoy casi seguro que todas las personas que conociste en Italia son mafiosos~_. Luego de pensarlo unos minutos me di cuenta que era verdad, toda la gente que conocí en mi viaje son mafiosos aunque nunca me lo dijeron yo me pude haberme dado cuenta muy fácilmente pero nunca se me paso siquiera por la mente_ "Si que soy inocente o muy tonta, como no me di cuenta, además no es normal que las personas salgan con armas a todas partes, digo, sé que el mundo está loco pero no como para ser tan paranoico y salir con una pistola a la calle para comprar en un supermercado, como cierta personita que yo conozco."_ Antes de que me diera cuenta me encontraba en la entrada de lo que desde hoy sería el lugar en donde pasaría la mayor parte del día sentada en un salón mientras escucho lo que personas mayores tratan de enseñar conocidas mas comúnmente como.-Maestros-.

Ahhh!.-Exclame mientras veía mi nueva escuela o mejor dicho mi primera escuela ya que nunca había asistido a una, en Italia los maestros iban a hacerme clases a la casa del abuelo (Iemitsu) ya que este decía que era peligroso si salía y ahora sé porque era tan sobre protector conmigo _"Ser hija de un jefe mafioso no es poco, a mas de alguien se le abra ocurrido asesinarme, pero, si no me conocían como me matarían?...Tal vez era solo por precaución."_

Me encamine hacia el patio delantero del enorme establecimiento educacional donde se supone que estarían unos tablones donde yo podría ver en que salón me toca y en qué curso _"Menos mal que papa me dijo cómo funcionaban las cosas aquí en Japón o si no estaría demasiado perdida n.n"_. Divise rápidamente los tablones así que me dirigí a ellos aunque estaba un poco nerviosa, y como no estarlo no conocía a nadie de esa escuela.

Fin POV Tsuki

Nuestra pequeña azabache se acercaba a los tablones de anuncios donde habían muchos chicos y chicas amontonados por esto Tsuki no podía ver muy bien, ya que no era muy alta, así que decidió hacer se paso a la fuerza (Mas bien pidiendo permiso para pasar, como yo siempre digo los modales por delante), cuando llego adelante pudo ver su curso y su salón, ya cuando no necesitaba nada mas de ese tablón decidió que era momento de salir de ese montón de gente que la estaba ahogando terriblemente y emprender camino hacia su nuevo lugar de estudios en donde conocerá a gente nueva que desde hoy serán sus compañeros y compañeras.

Pero cuando Tsuki logro salir de esa manada de gente, al dar un paso hacia la puerta principal de la escuela un "campo" invisible le bloqueo el paso haciendo que la pequeña cayera al piso, cuando esta se levanto se dio cuenta que en donde no debería haber nada si había algo y eso eran unos destellos verdes que en poco tiempo identifico como llamas del Rayo, al mismo tiempo se hicieron presentes las exclamaciones de miedo, sorpresa y angustia de parte de los estudiantes que se habían quedado atrapados con ella, Tsuki comenzó a observar las expresiones de las personas que se encontraban encerradas en el campo y una pregunta surgió en su mente _"¿Por qué se ven tan asustados?"_, pero algo en su interior le decía que lo descubriría muy pronto aunque aun se encontraba preocupada por la actitud de sus compañeros, el cielo decidió acercarse al campo.- No puede ser tan malo o si?.- Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo con sus dedos una voz la interrumpió en el acto.

Si yo fuera tu no lo volvería a tocar.-Tsuki se asusto de sobre manera aunque la voz era bastante suave.

Eh?.- La pequeña al darse vuelta se topa con un chica unos centímetros más alta que ella, al ojo se podía ver que era de su misma edad, su uniforme era diferente al suyo esta utilizaba pantalones en vez de la falda aunque no se le veía mal al contrario le hacía lucir más alta, parecía una modelo además contando su cabello negro ondulado en las puntas atado en dos colitas con unos listones parecidos a los de Tsuki solo que los de ella eran de color verde y sus ojos de un hermoso tono verdoso que le deban un toque de misterio.

Que se te perdió algo? Que me miras tanto?.- Dice la chica mirando con mala cara a Tsuki.

Eh?...Ah!...Lo siento.- Dice la pequeña Vongola cuando se da cuenta de su falta de respeto hacia la chica que no conoce.- Es que eres muy linda.- Termina diciendo sin ninguna pizca de maldad junto con una adorable sonrisa.

Eh!.-La azabache más alta se sonroja y desvía la mirada mientras dice.- No hay problema. _"Que me pasa? Además quien es esta niña y porque le advertí del campo, ni que me importara lo que le pase."_.- Eran los pensamientos de la oji verde mientras analizaba al cielo.

De todas maneras.- Se aleja del campo y se coloca frente a la nueva chica-. Gracias por la advertencia pero… ¿Porque no me dejaste acercarme al campo?.-Pregunta Tsuki con un deje de curiosidad.

Bueno, pues._"Ahora que le respondo, le advertí por mero impulso"_, ese campo está hecho con llamas del Rayo y si las hubieras tocado tendrías el mismo peinado que Einstein.-Informa la chica-coletas a la azabache.

Tsuki se sorprende después de todo ella ya había tocado ese famosísimos campo.- Pero si ya lo había tocado, bueno a decir verdad rebote en el.- Informa esperando algún complemento.

Eso fue porque las llamas estaban recubiertas con el elemento de la niebla que las camuflaría hasta que alguien tocara al campo, en este caso fuiste tú.- Explica con bastante calma la chica. _"Se me hace familiar…mejor dicho es agradable estar con ella y eso que yo no hablo mucho y me enojo con facilidad"_

Uhm.- Tsuki se encontraba en su mundo mientras comenzaba a relacionar las llamas con sus atributos poniendo en práctica todo lo aprendido la noche pasada para decir.- Entonces, porque estamos aquí encerrados por llamas del trueno?.- Con una mirada llena de duda pero que demostraba una madurez muy grande para una chica de 15 años.

Eso…no lo se, pero tengo entendido que a los de nuevo ingreso o de primer curso siempre les preparan una jugarreta o mechoneo, como quieras decirlo así que supongo que es por eso.- Contesta la pequeña azabache. _"Eso quiere decir que esta chica no es de aquí, será extranjera?. Bueno tiene un acento extraño…"_

Ah!.- Exclama la Vongola.- Eso quiere decir que estaremos aquí un buen rato.-Asiente la otra chica.- Ah~ y yo que tenía que hablar con el director.- Tsuki pone carita de cordero degollado mientras ve a la chica-coleta con lagrimillas en los ojos.

"_Que adorab-Pero que estas pensando…Tranquilízate…Por dios…"_.- Ya más calmada te preocupes el director sabe de esto así que lo más probable es que te espere además el es muy buena onda, no hay problema.- No puede evitar decir ya que, por una extraña razón, no podía soportar ver a esa chica (Que ni siquiera conoce) Con lágrimas en los ojos.

De verdad?!...Gracias…-Salta Tsuki a abrazar a la chica que acaba de conocer.- Disculpa-. Dice mientras se da cuenta de su error ya que según su papa a los japoneses no les gustan las muestras de afecto de gente a la que no le tiene confianza.

"_Eso fue lindo, me debería molestar pero no lo hiso" _No hay problema, pero… me puedes decir tu nombre?, yo me llamo Leila Bovino. Es un placer.- Dice Leila mientras le tiende la mano a Tsuki.

La azabache toma la mano de la azabache menor para decir.- El placer es mío Bovino-san, mi nombre es Sa-EXTREMADAMENTE EXTREMO!.-Pero su presentación es interrumpida por una exclamación que provenía de un lugar muy cercano.

Que fue eso?-. Pregunto Tsuki mirando hacia la dirección de donde provenía el grito notando un leve aumento de fuerza en el agarre de su mano. A lo lejos se podía divisar un chico con el cabello verde-musgo corriendo en dirección a ellas mientras agitaba su mano y gritaba.

LEILA! TE ENCONTRE AL EXTREMO!.- Tsuki miraba con curiosidad como ese chico que gritaba como loco corría hacia ellas agitando su mano y mostrando una linda sonrisa llena de emoción, cuando el joven se encontraba a pocos metros de ellas, el cielo comenzó a observar muy discretamente (Nótese el sarcasmo) las peculiares características de chico; poseía el cabello color verde musgo con unos ojos dorados muy expresivos, este al notar la mirada "Discreta" de la azabache dirigió su atención hacia ella para después tomarle las manos quitando las de Leila en el proceso, ocasionando el disgusto de esta y la vergüenza de Tsuki ya que la miraba con mucho entusiasmo junto con llamas que salían de todo su cuerpo, gritando a viva voz.- Únete al club de defensa Al EXTREMO!.

A Tsuki le salía una gotita estilo anime de la cabeza mientras que Leila no pudo aguantar más y exploto.- Como se te ocurre que ella quería unirse a tu inmundo club!.- Gritaba muy molesta la Bovino mientras separaba al chico de Tsuki-. Además que haces atrapado aquí dentro tu eres de Tercero Cabeza de alga!.

"_Eso fue un cambio de personalidad muy grande"_.- Pensaba Tsuki de su nueva amiga?

Como dijiste? Cabra!.- Respondía en chico mientras comenzaban a insultarse.

Lo que escuchaste idiota!.- Tsuki no sabía qué hacer para detener la disputa ya que comenzaba a subir de tono y no quería que llegaran a los golpes (Cosa que estaba a punto de pasar) Pero antes de esto, la pequeña recordó algo que le habían dicho sus padres ayer por la noche.

_~~~~~~~~~~/Flash Back/~~~~~~~~~~_

_Tsuki…esto es importante así que es necesario que lo recuerdes con lujo y detalles.- Antes de que Tsuna pudiera continuar la pequeña se levanto de la mesa diciendo en un murmullo.-~ En seguida vuelvo~-. Después de unos minutos la azabache menor apareció por el pasillo junto con un cuaderno y un lápiz para sentarse en la mesa-. Listo-. Dice con una sonrisa._

_Eh?...Tsuki para qué es eso?.- Pregunto Tsuna un poco dudoso._

_Como que para qué?…el lápiz es para escribir en el cuaderno.- Dice un poco extrañada por el comentario de su mamma pero contesta con sinceridad sin tratar de ofender._

_Jajajaja-. Tsuna sonrió al percatarse de la inocencia en la respuesta de su hija.- Está bien entonces venga comencemos._

_Tsukiyoshi…cada persona nace con diferentes ondas en tu caso tu posees la onda del cielo para utilizarla necesitas un anillo de este elemento y una caja._

_Caja?.- Pregunta la pequeña._

_Si, cada caja es diferente, hay de muchos tipos, Las de almacenamiento, las de animales y las de recarga hay muchas más pero estas son las principales. Para utilizarlas es necesario que sepas dos cosas la primera es sobre los anillos y las ondas lo cual ya te explique.- La azabache asiente.- La segunda es sobre las llamas y sus atributos, cada atributo es diferente al igual que cada llama._

_La llama de la niebla posee un tono índigo sus características en si son utilizadas para confundir al enemigo, esto se logra gracias a las ilusiones que puede crear un individuo que las posea, claro que esto depende de la calidad del ilusionista y de la pureza de la llama._

_La llama de nube es de un tono purpura y posee el atributo de expansión logra por si misma multiplicar cualquier tipo de objeto en cuestión de segundos al igual que las nubes también es muy voluble._

_La llama del sol es de color amarillo, posee el atributo de la activación, esta es mayormente utilizada como llama medicinal ya que ayuda en la aceleración del ciclo celular permitiendo una cicatrización más veloz que lo normal._

_La llamada de la lluvia es de un tono azulino y posee el atributo de la tranquilidad, es decir, puede detener cualquier tipo de perturbación e incluso detener tu funciones vitales en cualquier segundo. _

_La llama de la tormenta es roja, posee el atributo de la desintegración, es utlizada principalmente como una llama destructiva, si tú la llegaras a tocar lo más probable es que te quemes por completo sin dejar ningún rastro._

_La llama del trueno es verde y su atributo es la solidificación con esta puedes hacer que un papel se convierta tan duro como una piedra también crea fabulosos escudos._

_Y la ultima pero no menos importante es la llama del Cielo este posee el atributo de la armonía esta llama en si puede congeniar con todas las demás ya que se descubrió que es la mezcla de todas las demás llamas, posee un tono anaranjado además esta es la llama que tu y yo tenemos en nuestro cuerpo._

_Si aprendes a utilizar bien estas características puedes incluso domar a un animal salvaje._

_Pero recuerda la llama en cada persona es diferente, puede ser que te encuentres con alguna que sepa dominar más de un elemento y no es extraño yo conozco a varia gente que es así, pero lo más importante no es el tamaño, ni la pureza de tu llama si no que tu determinación eso es lo mas importante y lo que nuca debes olvidar._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~/Fin del Flash Back/~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Eso es! Solo debo averiguar cómo hago que mi atributo actué antes que de que se maten…Tal vez si?... _Ano…Bovino-san…-Tsuki con su linda y aterciopelada voz detuvo la disputa de ambos chicos que no dejaban de observar a la pequeña.- Están gritando muy fuerte.- informa la azabache dejando muy avergonzados a ambos jóvenes haciendo que se disculpen al mismo tiempo.

Lo siento/Perdón!

"_Que pasa no puedo decirle que no a esta niña…"_.-Piensa el chico pelo musgo, extrañado por su comportamiento después de todo el no es así.

"_Que pasa? Yo nunca me disculpo con nadie porque lo hago ahora…Sera por ella"_.-Dice Leila después de darse cuenta de los pequeños residuos de llamas en la garganta de la pequeña.

No hay problema, todo está bien solo no griten tanto si?.- Dice el cielo mientras era observado por Leila y el chico aun misterioso quienes no podían negarse a una petición de esa adorable pequeña. El chico se acerco a Tsuki acercando su mano dando a entender que quería estrecharla.

Lamento mi comportamiento, Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sasagawa Ryotha y soy el capitán del equipo de defensa de esta escuela y desde hoy seré tu hermano mayor.- Se presenta el chico sin gritar en lo más mínimo simplemente tranquilo dándole confianza a la azabache.

Leila no podía creer lo que ese cabeza de alga le estaba diciendo a la pequeña, por favor la había conocido hace menos de 2 minutos y ya le pedía ser su hermano… Pero bueno no podía negar que ahora tenía municiones para poder molestar a él chico gritón. Mientras Leila miraba incrédula a Ryotha, el pequeño cielo se estaba debatiendo internamente.

Tsuki dudo unos segundos pero confío en su intuición, esta le decía que esos chicos que acababa de conocer no le harían daño al contrario algo le decía que la protegerían así que sin más tomo la mano de Ryotha regalándole una hermosa y enorme sonrisa lo que ocasiono que este se sonrojara un poquito, cosa que paso desapercibida por Tsuki pero no por Leila que sonrió pícaramente dándole a entender a Ryotha que le había descubierto pero este la ignoro y le sonrió de vuelta a Tsuki haciendo que esta vez que ella fuera quien se avergonzara ocasionando un sonrojo en su carita mucho más notorio que el de Sasagawa. Ambos chicos solo pudieron pensar una cosa _"Se ve muy adorable con ese sonrojo"_

El gusto es mío…Oni-chan…-Ryotha al escuchar eso Sonrió aun mas, después de todo se había ganado una adorable hermanita, ahora lo único que faltaba era saber su nombre-. Mi….nombre….es…S…Sa…BOOM!.- Una enorme explosión interrumpió la presentación tan ansiada por el peli verde y la chica-colitas dejándole paso solamente a humo y a tierra por todos lados.

Cuando el humo se disipo se podía observar que una buena cantidad del alumnado de primer año se encontraban tirados en el piso o lleno de heridas, algunas eran graves y otras no tanto e incluso habían algunos que ni se movían y hacían pensar a más de uno que estaban muertos, Tsuki que se encontraba protegida por los brazos de Ryotha y de Leila, quienes al percatarse que la onda expansiva iba a ser muy fuerte se abalanzaron donde la pequeña y la protegieron, esta al ver la horrible escena frente a sus ojos quedo en shock, Leila observaba todo detenidamente al igual que Ryotha pero la diferencia era que este ultimo quería matar al maldito engendro que se había atrevido a lastimar a su nueva hermanita, la azabache de colitas decidió tapar los ojos del cielo ya que comenzaba a preocuparse de su estado después de todo la escena no era muy agradable y menos para alguien como Tsuki pero la pequeña logro salir de ese estado gracias al comentario del peli verde.

Esto ya no es una jugarreta, fue demasiado lejos además hay demasiada gente herida de gravedad si no se les da tratamiento rápido pueden morir. La azabache menor había quedado en shock por lo ultimo dicho, a ella no le gustaban las muertes era algo que no podía soportar pero antes de que la pequeña siquiera reaccionara una risa enloquecida se escucho por todo el patio delantero de la escuela.

Wajajawajajaja Esto es demasiado divertido!Estas malditas sabandijas no pueden defenderse eso lo hace aún más entretenido!.- La voz pertenecía a un chico unos dos años mayores que Leila y Tsuki pero se podía observar su alma corrompida a metros de distancia, pero no se encontraba solo, era acompañado por 6 chicos más que tenían la misma mirada.

Los chicos lo único que podían hacer era observar después de todo se encontraban encerrados en ese maldito campo de llamas, la impotencia, el miedo, la angustia era la mezcla de emociones que se lograban distinguir en medio de todo ese alboroto.

Esto…es…horrible.- Tsuki no podía creer lo que escuchaba y veía, esa maldita risa se escuchaba cada vez más cerca mientras que las personas que se encontraban encerradas comenzaban a temblar y más de alguna a pedir por ayuda pero al parecer nadie les hacía caso, pasaban cerca de ellos y lo único que se dignaban a hacer era mirar con superioridad el lugar.- Como…pueden…ser….asi…

Leila y Ryotha comenzaban a preocuparse por la salud mental de la pequeña azabache después de todo había comenzado a temblar, bajando su cabeza mientras sus cabellos ocultaban sus ojos que al parecer estaban llorando.

El peli verde se levanto del piso y se dirigió hacia la orilla del campo en donde se encontraba el sujeto de la risa que hasta a mi me estaba estresando.- Oye tu!, detén esta maldita broma ha llegado muy lejos.

Oh~ Tu eres el capitán del club de defensa, mh…Sasagawa Ryotha, hijo de Kurokawa Hana y Sasagawa Ryohei además candidato a formar parte de la Onceaba Generación de la Familia más prestigiosa en la mafia, La Vongola. Con el titulo de Guardián del Sol. O me equivoco?.- Decía con sorna el asesino ya que no se le podía colocar en otra rama.

Conoces mucho de mí pero yo no sé nada de ti. Que quieres? Y Quien eres?.- Ryotha se percato en la tensión proveniente de su espalda en donde se encontraban las chicas pero decidió ignorarlo después de todo el las protegería con su cuerpo.

Th…Th…- Negaba con el dedo-. Conoce tu posición, aunque seas parte de esa prestigiosa familia ahora estas en mis manos como un dulce gatito así que MUERE!.- Una flecha fue disparada hacia Ryotha pero fue detenida por un golpe de este.

Eso no es suficiente para derrotarme.- El chico Sol mantenía una mirada llena de determinación, el no dejaría que le hicieran daño a los chicos de la escuela, nunca después de todo esta estaba bajo la protección de ellos los niños conocidos como el VG7.

Leila se levanto del lado de Tsuki y le dijo al oído.- _No te preocupes nosotros te protegeremos_.- La menor asintió mientras se secaba las lagrimas que hace tiempo gavian salido de sus ojos y miro por primera vez atentamente la escena frente a ella.

Es horrible pero debo ser fuerte.- Su cuerpo temblaba con más fuerza-. No quiero ser una carga.- El temblor comenzaba a disminuir.- Debo ser más fuerte para proteger a los que más quiero.- Imágenes de sus padres y sus conocidos de Italia vinieron a su mente, levanto la cabeza con decisión y comenzó a caminar hacia el muro de llamas del Rayo.

Oh~ Miren lo que tenemos aquí, un hermoso conejito para jugar.- El chico puso una cara horrible de pervertido que erizo la piel de todos los presentes.

Ey! Aléjate es peligroso!.- La trato de detener Ryotha pero Tsuki le ignoro y siguió caminando hacia el campo.

Ya te dije que acercarte a eso puede matarte, Fuera!.- Leila grito con todas sus fuerzas pero su esfuerzo fue innecesario pues Tsuki nuevamente ignoro la advertencia.

La pequeña estaba a escasos centímetros del campo pero no se detuvo, acero sus dedos lentamente mientras era observada por todos atentamente, primero sus yemas luego su palma hasta apoyar completamente la mano en las llamas del Rayo, su cuerpo fue envuelto por estas generando un resplandor demasiado potente para el ojo humano pero cuando de detuvo, en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba anteriormente una jovencita de cabellos azabaches solamente habían un montón de cenizas…

Solo se escuchaba una risa de fondo…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA SE LO MERECIA POR IMPERTINENTE!JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Y un grito desgarrador…De Leila

N…No…N….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Lo se deben odiarme por terminarlo asi, pero es superior a mi tengo que hacer suspenzo si no, no tiene chiste...bueno al menos para mi XD.**

**Nos veremos en la proxima actualizacion n.n**


	3. L'odio porta solo altro odio

Jejeje editado, complementado y subido...Aqui esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertence le pertenecce a Akira Amano, **yo solo uso sus personajes para un fin de entretenimiento mas conocido como hobby n.n

* * *

**Capitulo 3: "El odio solo porta mas odio"**

_**"L'odio porta solo altro odio"**_

_**~Es verdad que el mundo esta mas que retorcido pero gracias a esta historia puedo despegarme de la horrible realidad aunque sea solo un minnuto.~ Eso es lo que hubiera dicho hace una semana atras pero ahora se que debo enfrentar las desgracias con la cabeza en alto y con una sonrisa llena de felicidad pero esta debe de ser verdadera para que no te haga mas daño del que ya tienes.**_

Nadie podía asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, en un instante la pequeña azabache había desaparecido sin dejar más que cenizas en su lugar, Leila y Ryotha no podían creer que esa adorable chica había muerto. La azabache oculto sus ojos mientras miraba al piso derramando algunas lágrimas en el proceso, cosa que sorprendió al joven sol, ya que hace mucho tiempo Leila había dejado de llorar, al pensar que era una muestra de debilidad.

Has cruzado la línea, esa chica no tenía nada que ver con los problemas de tu familia PERO DE TODAS MANERAS LA MATASTE!... Aunque le haya prometido a mi tío no meterme en ningún lio… Esta no…TE LA PERDONARE!.- Leila levanto su cabeza lentamente mostrando sus ojos llenos de ira…determinación y lagrimas, que le ordenaban hacer sufrir a ese maldito asesino, la sed de sangre de la pequeña Bovino lograba intimidar hasta al más valiente guerrero cosa que le preocupo de sobre manera a Ryotha.

_Esto es malo.-_Piensa el peli-verde al ver el estado desu_ "Amiga"-._ Leila! Tranquilízate, yo…-Ryotha aprieta sus puños tan fuerte que incluso comienza a salir sangre de ellos mientras sus manos se tornan de un color blanco.- También estoy molesto pero por favor no armes un escáldalo!.-Pero la chica lo ignora olímpicamente y sigue su camino hacia el campo de llamas.- _Es inútil…_ _Leila ya entro en su modo asesino, nadie además del tío Tsuna puede detenerla._

La Bovino lentamente comenzaba a generar llamas del rayo, que se veían de un color verde muy turbio, cosa que asusto al sujeto del otro lado del campo pero para disimular un poco su miedo.- cosa que no funciono muy bien-. Comenzó a gritarle cosas a Leila.

Jajaja miren como la basura de Vongola se reúne con mas basura.- Los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí se dieron cuenta que esa broma de ingreso ya había pasado los limites al ocasionar la muerte de otro estudiante.

Ya detente Joto! La broma ya fue muy lejos, mira ya lograste lo que querías.- Apunto a Leila.- Ya le hiciste enojar y mira sus caras-. Ahora señala a los de nuevo ingreso-. Lograste que te tuvieran miedo, no hace falta que sig-

Pero ese pobre niño fue golpeado por el famoso Joto, quien tenía una mirada escalofriante.- Y que me importa, ahora lo único que deseo es acabar con toda esta plaga de Vongola con mis propias manos y para eso necesito acabar primero con ellos.- Dice mientras apunta a los chicos dentro del campo de fuerza. No es verdad Leila Bovino.- Leila se detuvo cuando escucho su nombre salir de la boca de ese sujeto-. Ex candidata a guardián del rayo de la onceava generación que desgraciadamente fue sacada del puesto por ser una débil mocosa que no se comparaba con la fuerza de su hermana mayor.

Ryotha tenía ganas de aplastar la cabeza de ese Joto contra el suelo y después dejarlo en un pozo para que los gusanos se lo comieran vivo pero no podía, no después de la promesa que todos ellos le habían hecho a su Tío Tsuna.

_**/Flash Back/**_

_Estamos en una sala de juntas donde se encontraban los 7 Guardianes de la Decima Generación junto a los candidatos de sucesión, todos estaban dispersos en todos los rincones posibles, algunos mas juntos que otros, o simplemente se mantenían al margen esperando a la persona que los había citado en ese lugar._

_Alguien tiene alguna idea de porque el tío Tsuna nos citó a todos aquí?.- Preguntaba una chica de hermosos cabellos escarlata sueltos que le llegaban a la altura de la cadera._

_Todos detuvieron sus charlas para prestarle atención a la pregunta, pero reino el silencio, después de todo nadie sabía el porqué de esa reunión._

_No, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos él porque.- Dijo un apuesto peli plateado con una coleta baja, dándole un aspecto muy sexy._

_Tu sabes algo Hibari?.- Pregunto un morenazo con unos hermosos ojos ámbar que miraba divertido como toda la familia estaba reunida._

_Hibari simplemente negó con la cabeza ya que su querido cielo no quiso decirle el porqué de la reunión pero tenias sus sospechas.- Al parecer Tsunayoshi quiere pedirle algo a estos mocosos.- Cuando Hibari termina de dar su dato, el famoso cielo aparece por las puertas con un paso firme y elegante que fue absorbiendo con los años y sus horribles tutorías con Reborn._

_Me alegra que estén todos aquí, mi citación es más que nada para los chicos pero es necesario que ustedes.- Refiriéndose a sus guardianes-. También estén aquí… (Tsuna toma un gran respiro)_

_Como ya saben la ceremonia de sucesión se pospuso por unos problemas con los sucesores a los puestos de guardianes.- Todos dirigen su mirada discretamente a Lambo que estaba acompañado de su hija mayor mientras que su hija menor estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia fuera pero prestando atención a lo que decía su tío Tsuna.- Por lo mismo les pedí a sus padres, que este año como todos estarán en la misma escuela mejoraran sus lazos como familia, por lo mismo están prohibidas:_

_-Las agresiones tanto físicas.- Dice mientras mira a los Hibari-. Como psicológicas.- Mirando a los Rokudo-. Contra el alumnado de la escuela, profesores, auxiliares, guardias, etc… a menos que descubran una falta al tratado del omertta pero de todas maneras esas medidas nos toca a nosotros aplicarlas no a ustedes. _

_Entendido?!.- Pregunta Tsuna mirando a todos los presentes._

_Si!.- Respuesta general de los Guardianes como de los sucesores, pero seamos realistas no todos respondieron.- Hibaris, Rokudos y otras excepciones-. Pero se entiende que no lo harán de todas maneras o…eso espero._

_**/Fin del Flas Back/**_

Ryotha no encontraba la forma de detener a Leila después de todo ya se estaba acercando al campo de llamas y no quería que pasara lo mismo que con la chica pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa una risa muy conocida por todos nosotros se hiso presente.

Kufufufufu~ Veo que la corderita no puede mantener ninguna promesa.- Leila se detiene pero mira con puro odio hacia afuera del campo directamente detrás del sujeto asesino en donde una neblina índigo se hacía presente.

"_Bien hecho Zebul"_.- Festejaba Ryotha, después de todo habían detenido a Leila antes de que ocasionara un desastre.

No, no, no.- Dice el famoso Zebul mientras mueve sus dedos en modo de negación apareciendo desde esa misma neblina asustando a los malos.- No me mires así, y yo que te tenía un regalo.- Leila no podía ocultar su mirada de odio pero el algún rincón de su alma la duda se hiso presente y se noto en sus ojos.

No me vengas con tu filosofía bar- Pero las palabras de Leila se detuvieron en el mismo instante que una neblina color índigo comenzó a aparecer cerca de él y por ella se divisaban dos figuras una chica muy parecida a Zebul junto a una azabache que se notaba que era mayor a todos los presentes, pero si prestabas más atención podías divisar un bultito en los brazos de esta ultima sujetado al más puro estilo princesa, este no era nada más ni nada menos que la pequeña azabache, lamentablemente se encontraba inconsciente y con unas heridas leves pero nada de qué preocuparse, al ver que la pequeña se encontraba viva Leila relajo su semblante pero aun mantenía una postura hostil mientras Ryotha mostraba una cara bastante sorprendida, al ver a su "_Hermanita"_ a salvo. Pero no todos se encontraban felices por el nuevo descubrimiento.

Como es que hicieron eso! Se suponía que esa mocosa debería estar muerta, todos nosotros vimos como murió.- El supuesto asesino de la chica no podía creer como es que aun la niña seguía con vida, su cara se desfiguro totalmente con un tono rojizo de pura ira.

Eso es muy fácil de hacer cuando eres uno de los mejores ilusionistas del mundo sabandija.- Respondió la azabache mayor.- Pero como profesora de esta escuela no puedo tolerar tu conducta, a los alumnos de tercer año se les permitió crear una broma a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso y a los de primer año (Que en mi caso no es lo mismo, si necesitan más explicaciones avísenme así los podre ayudar mas n.n) pero esta jugarreta llego muy lejos, incluso Tú joven Joto, el encargado de esta "bromita" no mostro ninguna preocupación cuando muchos de los estudiantes resultaron heridos. Además con permiso del director se me fue otorgada la misión de aplicarles uno de los más sanguinarios castigos que permite esta escuela.- La azabache le entrego su bultito al peli índigo mientras se acercaba lentamente a los sujetos.

Es…espere…-Una voz muy débil se escucho llamando la atención de los presentes.- me…gustaría…-La azabache menor se bajo de los brazos de Zebul, quien se encontraba impresionado después de todo aunque las heridas fueran leves una persona normal no podría moverse por el dolor, la azabache solamente avanzaba bajo la atónita mirada de los presentes.- Me…gustaría…hacerme…cargo.

Jovencita, eso no va a ser posible. Es mi deber castigarlos, además con suerte puedes habla, tus heridas no son un jueg- La azabache mayor fue completamente ignorada mientras que la pequeña avanzaba hacia el sujeto dijo fuerte y claro para que todos la escucharan.

Me gustaría que desactivaras tus llamas… yo no te hare nada, no quiero hacerte daño.- Dijo tratando de entregarle confianza aunque se encontrara muy cansada-. Solo quiero curar a los heridos y no sé como entrar sin ser calcinada…ni siquiera sé como salí o porque estoy viva.- La pequeña acerco su mano a la mejilla del sujeto regalándole una sonrisa, aunque era forzada después de todo le costaba hasta respirar.

Por…porque?...No me odias…-Dijo muy sorprendido el sujeto, aunque aun se notaba el desconcierto en su mirada además del odio que bastada decir que era muy fuerte.

No, lo sé.- Dijo después de unos minutos de silencio bastantes incómodos para todos menos para ella.- Pero mi mamma siempre me decía que el odio solo genera más odio y que por lo mismo lo más importante es saber perdonar. Que dices…Amigos?.- La pequeña le tendió la mano al sujeto esperando que la estrechara y esto sucedió… pero en un mili segundo se escucho un disparo y al otro ella se encontraba en el suelo mirando hacia arriba y con el tipo sobre si misma sangrando mientras que su uniforme se teñía de rojo, el campo se desvanecía poco a poco cuando ya no se encontraba activo solo en ese minuto las personas reaccionaron a ayudar al herido.

Ryotha, te necesito aquí y ahora!.- Grito desesperada la azabache mayor.- Zebul, Nagi busquen al culpable ahora y avísenle al jefe.- Los últimos solo asintieron con la cabeza mientras desaparecían en la misma neblina índigo de la otra vez.

Ryotha ya había llegado al lado de la azabache mayor y le estaba brindando primeros auxilios al chico que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, Leila al ver a la azabache sana y salva corrió hacia ella y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo, aliviada de que se encontrara con vida pero este gesto solo creo mas confusión en los presentes ya que Leila rara vez mostraba afecto a otras personas y menos a desconocidos.

Mocosa, llévatela de aquí.- La azabache mayor le dio una orden a Leila pero esta solo la miro con odio y resentimiento mientras que Ryotha rezaba por qué no se pusieran a pelear.

Me quedare aquí, el me preocupa.- Respondió la chica que estaba siendo abrazada por Leila.

No tú te vas.- Le respondió apuntándola a la cara la mayor de todos.- Me estorbaras si te quedas aquí.

Ya basta, Laila!.- Leila no lo soporto más y defendió a la menor.- Además ella fue mucho más útil que tu hace unos segundos, déjala en paz que no te ha hecho nada.

No te metas mocosa.- Laila ya no se podía contener mas pero sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando sintieron la presencia imponente de alguien a su alrededor.

Ya contrólense mocosas malcriadas, miren que no estoy de humor como para soportar otra de sus peleas, si necesitan desahogarse para eso están las horas después de clases. Ahora será mejor que vallan a atender a los heridos y a ti.- Dijo apuntando a la menor, la recién llegada.- Te está buscando el director.- Termino de hablar dejando un extraño silencio que fue roto por…

Lal-sensei!.- Ryotha que ya había terminado se dio cuenta de la presencia de su maestra de artes marciales. Que está haciendo aquí?

Vine a buscar a esta mocosa porque el director me lo pido, ahora si no es mucha molestia me la llevo.- Lal tomo a la pequeña de la solapa de su uniforme y la alejo del grupo, esta solo pudo despedirse con el movimiento de su mano, cuando ya se encontraban al interior del establecimiento, la peli azul llevo a la pequeña a un camarín en donde le entrego la muda de un uniforme y le curó algunas de las heridas que se veían más feas, después de arreglarse finalmente partieron a la oficina del director.

Estas lista?.- Preguntaba la mayor de las chicas para comenzar a caminar.

S-Si…- Responde la menor pero Lal al percatarse que nadie la seguía se detuvo y se dio vuelta para observar a la azabache dándose cuenta que esta mantenía un semblante bastante triste y aunque no lo crean le partía el corazón de alguna manera, pero antes de que se diera cuenta la chica comenzó a hablar mostrándole sus inquietudes.

Disculpe…Los alumnos…estarán….-Interrumpiendo la oración.-Esos mocosos son duros.- Lal al ver la cara de duda y desconcierto de la pequeña no tuvo más remedio que responder lo más amable que su tono de voz permitía.- Estarán bien, yo misma los entrene para eso.

Esa respuesta le devolvió la sonrisa a la azabache aunque aun se podían ver destellos de preocupación en sus ojos cosa que no paso desapercibida por la mayor pero en esos momentos lo más importante era volver a la oficina del director a menos que quisiera una paliza. _"Ser la secretaria de ese bastardo sí que no me gusta nada…"_

* * *

**Jejeje se que me odias! Y no me importa, me encanta dejar lo capitulos en suspenso XD**

**Espero que no te alla desepcionado T.T aunque jeje igual me encanta escribir es verdad que me libera de la realidad n.n...Bueno nos veremos mas adelante con otro de estos capis n.n Bye~**


	4. Volví! 3

Hola chicos! Hace mucho que no saben de mi no es cierto? Bueno a decir verdad solo diré que me enfoque 100% en mis estudios y no he escrito nada pero tengo la mitad del siguiente capítulo o algo así XD

Ahora quiero que olviden totalmente el prologo de la historia **La nuova generazione di Vongola **ya que la leí desde el comienzo y mi imaginación tuvo muchas ideas, por lo mismo no creo que utilice los datos que publique anteriormente además no quiero que se confundan así será más divertido, después de todo ese es mi propósito.

Punto aparte…

Saldré de vacaciones en unos…dos días pero el sábado 06 de julio tendré una gira de estudio, por lo tanto, creo e intentare subir el próximo capítulo antes de esa fecha ya que no vuelvo hasta que pase una semana al menos mi meta es subi capítulos antes de volver a mi ritmo de estudiante.

Me disculpo por las molestias y espero que puedan volver a disfrutar de mis historias.

**P.D.= Se me olvidaba cambiare mi nombre de autor así que será ****18-Natalia-27.**


End file.
